Of The Stars Episode 08 / Transcript
The episode starts with some explosions. The town was once again attacked by some monster. Of course, it was a Jewelrayu. It was a pretty strong one attacking the girls with much power. “It’s strong.” Saffron mumbled. For the first time, since Heather and Lavender appeared on stage, the six Guardian Angels were fighting on their own. “Windy Mirror!” Cyan blocked the monster’s attack, giving the others a chance to attack it directly. “Now!” She shouted and Crimson and Azure charged to punch the monster. They hit it and it fell to the ground. “I will do this!” Sienna said, using her Shining Orange Sunshine Attack and the monster was literally burned. Then, after everything that was broken was healed again, Rubellit and Amethyst appeared. “I’m sorry for being late!!” Rubellit said bowing. “We would have come earlier but there was no chance she could get away.” Amethyst explained. “Ah, don’t worry about it.” Crimson said waving. “It’s not like we couldn’t handle it.” She added. “Thank god.” Rubellit sighed. “…?” “Good, you aren’t angry at me.” She added. “Of course not.” Whitney said smiling. “Just make sure that you’ll find a way to get away sooner next time, kay?” Sienna said, slightly smiling. “…Yes!” Rubellit said smiling. Then later the day, at the Strawberry Blossom Records, a famous label at Feather Castletown. Rubellit was currently recording a new single. But she had some problems, which caused her recording to take the whole night. She got no sleep at all, which might explain why she was sleeping the whole school time. It was already break time at the Feather Castle High. “I wonder what’s Rubellit taking so long.” Diamond wondered as she and her friends were walking to Rubellit’s classroom. “Maybe she’s not even in there anymore… Maybe she’s got some idol things to do.” Sapphire guessed. “Yeah maybe.” Diamond nodded. Then they entered the classroom. “…” Inside, they saw Rubellit sleeping. “Well, let’s hope she has got a similar ability as I have. Which allows her to sleep in class and still have understood everything.” Loo said. “I would really like to know how you do that!!” Sapphire said a bit jealous. “Let’s wake her up.” Emerald said. OPENING Meanwhile, at the old hideout, which once used the elite warriors of Kamon, is now used by Break's self-created warriors. They were sitting at the discussion table. Everyone was there, Kuro, Shyama, Onyx and Break. “I will do my very best with this new power.” Onyx promised. “I know. That’s why I’ll grant it to you.” She nodded, laying her hand at Onyx’ chest. Then a dark aura flew into Onyx’ body. It took a few seconds until is disappeared again. “You’ll have to wait until the power advances to maximum, it will take some days. But with that, what you have now, you’ll be able to ruin someone’s life.” Break explained. “Now go.” She said cold and Onyx appeared. Then Break stood up, walking to the big table. She then looked down. A short, black haired girl was standing next to Break. The girl wasn’t shown but Break put her hand on the girl’s head. “You’ve done good, kid.” She said. Back to Rubellit, who preparing to go on stage. She trained her voice by singing different vocals. It was right before the start of the concert. “Are you nervous?” Amethyst asked from behind. “…!” Rubellit jumped, turning around. “N-no. Just a moment ago, I wasn’t.” Rubellit answered. “I’m always nervous before going on stage. It’s never easy you know? You have no idea what happens out there. But no matter what it will be, the show must go on!” Rubellit said determined. Then Renka-san, Rubellit’s manager came into the room. “Rubellit, it’s time.” He said. “Got it!” Rubellit answered with an energetic voice, standing up and following him. “The show must go on, huh?” Amethyst mumbled. “Is that why you tend to sleep during days lately?” She wondered to herself, since Rubellit had already left the room. Then Rubellit appeared on stage. Her fans were cheering, they were waiting for her so long. Or at least they said it was long, it’s always long if you wait for something. For the idol, for Rubellit, it was rather a short period. “Everyone!” Rubellit shouted. “Thank you for coming!!” She said waving. Then the concert finally started for real and Onyx appeared in the very last row. “My friend… what are you doing on an idol’s concert?” She mumbled. “Enjoy you last few words, little girl.” She said laughing, creating a grey sphere and sending it to Rubellit. At first, nothing happened and it seemed like Onyx’ spell didn’t work, since she sung and sung and nothing happened. But then suddenly, she stumbled over a word. She tried to sing it again, by waiting for the Melody to come back to the strophe. It was nothing new, if you miss a line, just try again because the show must go on! Then as the melody reached it, she opened her mouth to sing but nothing came out, not a single tone. Not trying to panic, she acted like it was part of the show, so she turned around, trying to give at least some show. She touched her head since she started to feel dizzy. Then she stumbled and fell down. She didn’t stand up again, so the band stopped playing and the drummer as well as the guitarist went to help her. Her friends were shocked about this. Renka-san came on stage, announcing that the concert will be canceled for today. “Noooo” The audience shouted. Then the band members brought Rubellit off stage, backstage, to the room Amethyst was waiting for her. “What on earth happened?!” Amethyst wondered shouted. “We don’t know. She just collapsed.” The drummer said. Renka then brought her home, having the group following him. “She needs to rest.” He said. “She won’t rest if you stand next to her, wearing some of her merchandise, reminding her that she screwed up her concert.” Loo said cold. “Be nicer.” Diamond mumbled. Then later, as Rubellit woke up again, the girls were glad that she was ok. She tried to apologize but then noticed that she couldn’t. So she took a pen and paper, writing on it. “HELP! I can’t talk!” “You can’t talk, huh?” Amber mumbled “I had the same once, as the little mermaid.” She added. “It will come back eventually, don’t worry.” Amber said smiling. “Amber’s right. Let’s go outside. Fresh air will be good for you.” Ruby said caring. “S-she really can’t leave now!” Renka said strict. “If her friends say it’s good for her, then it is, Katsuo.” Rei said strict. “B-But Rei-san…” “Shut up.” Rei said stopping Renka. “Take good care for her, alright?” Rei said, looking at the girls. “Of course!” Topaz said smiling. “Geez. It’s already turning red. The sky’s turning red and your voice didn’t return?!” Amethyst wondered. “I’m not sure if that’s natural.” “Don’t you worry too much about such things…” Amber said. “Sure, my voice has been stolen once, but she was pushing herself to the limit… isn’t that so…” Amber said strict, looking at Rubellit. “… so it can also be something rather normal.” “I wouldn’t be so sure. There is some kind of dark aura around Rubellit.” Loo said cold. “What? Why didn’t say that earlier?!” Amethyst wondered a bit annoyed. “You didn’t ask.” He said short. “Alright then, if you ever feel something strange again, feel free to tell us.” Ruby sighed. “Talking about feeling something strange. That Onyx girl is coming.” Loo said, looking at the slowly dark turning sky. “You can already tell who is coming? How come?” Topaz wondered. “I don’t know. But that girl is different from the others.” He explained. “Oho, you have ruined my surprise party?” Onyx wondered as she appeared. Rubellit had already prepared a sign which would alert the others if some of the villains appeared. How fortunate that all villains of that season were females. “She’s here!” The sign said. “Yeah, Rubellit, we can see her.” Sapphire said smiling. “Alright, everyone. Let’s transform!” Ruby said. “Uh, how should we transform, if she can’t talk?” Amethyst wondered. “Uh, I don’t know… Don’t worry. The Guardian Angels of the Sky will handle this!” Ruby said smiling. “Ah now. That’s rude. To attack me like that.” Onyx said after the girls transformed. Unimpressed, she summoned a new Jewelrayu. While the six girls were fighting, Rubellit let Amethyst know that she wants to fight too, by writing it on the paper. “H-how do you want to fight? How do you even want to transform if you can’t say anything?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “Actually, you don’t need to say the phrase.” Loo said while listening to their conversation. “Ha?! S-shouldn’t you help them?” Amethyst wondered. “They are doing fine.” Loo said calm. “You guys need to be together to transform. This shouldn’t be surprising to you. So I guess you only need to get in sync with each other to transform.” He explained. “Ahh… Now, you can say it that easily! How are we supposed to do that?” Amethyst wondered. “How should I know. I’m a lone fighter.” He answered, creating a shield in the moment an attack headed towards them. It crashed against the shield but also broke it. “I see, I see. I’m surprised that the spell lasted that long.” Onyx said approaching Rubellit and Amethyst. “Ah, so what? Did Break give up an update? Are you now able to use spells?” Loo wondered unimpressed and sounded slightly teasingly. “Y-you stole her voice?! Why would you do that?!” Amethyst shouted angrily and Rubellit nodded with her words. “Why? For fun of course. True it helps nothing to defeat you but it helps me to relax.” Onyx explained. “If you want to relax, lay down or listen to music but don’t steal other people’s music!” Amethyst said annoyed. “Why not? I hate those pinky idol-things anyway…” Onyx said unimpressed. “P…pinky idol-things…?” Amethyst mumbled. “hm…” Loo looked at Rubellit. “She’s going to explode.” Then Rubellit was shown who actually looked like she was about to explode every second. “E…even though you hate it. You have no right to take it away, there are still people who might like it!” Amethyst said clearly. “Who do you think you are?!” Rubellit shouted. Her voice came obviously back. “Taking away some of the things that are most precious to me. The happiness my fans have at my concerts. It’s the most important thing for an idol. Get it!” She shouted angrily. “Rubellit… your voice is back.” Amethyst said relieved. “Amethyst, let’s go!” Rubellit said. Amethyst nodded. “Yeah!”. Then the two transformed. “We are the Guardian Stars!” The shouted and then attacked Onyx together. She blocked their attacks but she was pushed back with every second attack. Crimson turned around, realizing that They were about to attack with their powers. “Everyone, let’s give them some support!” She shouted and the others nodded. In the next second, the Jewelrayu hit the ground. “Heather, Lavender! Now’s your chance!” Cyan shouted. “The star of the night! Grand the Guardian Stars the Color Palette!” Pink and Purple shouted. Then the Palette appeared and the two girls grabbed it. They activated it so that the four stars started shining. Then they shouted: “Star of Love and star of dreams!” The Heaven Crystal-like part then started glowing, releasing a big and purple stream which headed towards the Jewelrayu and purified it. Even though, Onyx got also caught by the wave, she wasn’t defeated. She was just hurt. “I-I’ll come back!” Onyx shouted and disappeared. “You have your voice back!” Amber said while de-transforming. “Yeah, luckily. I’m sick of writing everything down.” Rubellit nodded. “Amy-chan. You seem to like my work more than you act like.” Rubellit said smiling. “I don’t. But that doesn’t mean that I have to ruin it for everyone else.” Amethyst said cold. “And one more thing…” Amethyst started. “The show must go on, doesn’t mean ‘The show is more important than your life!’” Amethyst said strict. “Heh… You are… scolding me?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “Of course I am!” Amethyst answered nodding. “Amethyst might sound a bit hard but she is actually right. You need to think about yourself too, not just your career.” Diamond said calm. “How can you stay so calm?” Amethyst wondered. “Diamond is calm almost all the time.” Sapphire explained. “You need to tell your manager that you can’t have recordings that take the whole night anymore. School’s important too!” Sapphire said strict. “Now, not you too.” Rubellit sighed. “Woah, Sapphire said school is important!” Ruby said impressed. “If you don’t care about school, then care about your fans, you can’t collapse on stage one more time. Your fans are going to be soo worried!” Ruby added. “Forget the fans. Think about your health!” Topaz added. “And if you want to see it another way; if you keep sleeping in school, you might be not able to stay an idol.” Loo added. “…” Rubellit looked at him a bit grumpy. “You are sleeping at school yourself.” She mumbled. “He’s learning better while sleeping.” Diamond explained. “That makes no sense!!” Rubellit shouted. “Ahh, I got it, but please stop confusing me!” She shouted. “… But it’s true…” Loo mumbled. ENDING Category:Transcripts